Je ne te savais pas poète
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Eli écris un poème pour quelqu'un mais qu'est ce qui arriverait si cette personne le lisait.


**OS Lie to me:**

Titre: Je ne te savais pas poète.

Personnage: Eli Loker et Ria Torres

Résumé: Pour avouer ses sentiments à Ria, Eli lui écris un poème.

Histoire:

 _Ton sourire m'ensorcèle. Tes lèvres sont si belles. Ton regard me transporte. Ton rire me donne des ailes._

 _Chaque matin tu arrives. Chaque matin tu fais battre mon cœur. Chaque soir tu repars. Chaque soir j'aimerais être avec toi. Tu m'as appris à aimer. Sans condition ni apriori. Tu m'as appris à vivre. Sans ce masque qui était le miens._

 _J'aimerais tellement te dire combien tu comptes. Te dire ce que je ressens. Mais tu es tellement extraordinaire. Que je ne pense pas être à la hauteur, à ta hauteur._

 _C'est pour cela que j'écris. Pour que tu comprennes. Que tu es et tu resteras la seule. A jamais graver dans mon cœur._

Quand Ria avait vu cette enveloppe tomber de la poche de son ami, cette dernière à tout de suite voulu lui rendre mais la jeune femme a vite changé d'avis en voyant que le nom écris sur l'enveloppe était le sien. Pourquoi Eli lui aurait-il écris une lettre ?

Après tout s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire il suffisait qu'il vienne lui en parler. Tout les deux ils discutaient de tout sans problème alors pourquoi lui avait-il écris une lettre. Eli était sont confident, son collègue et son meilleur ami et la brune lui disait tout. Enfin quasiment tout.

Dernièrement la jeune femme c'était rendue compte qu'elle ne voyant plus Eli uniquement comme son meilleur ami mais comme un homme intelligent, drôle et attentionné. Un homme extraordinaire qui lui plaisait énormément. Ria était tombée amoureuse de son collègue.

L'hispanique ne lui avait pas parlé de ses sentiments car elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être réciproque. Elle avait donc décidé de garder le silence pour préserver leur amitié. La jeune femme préférait rester une simple collègue plutôt que de le perdre pour de bon. En plus Eli était partisans de l'honnêteté radicale alors Ria pensait que s'il était amoureux d'elle le jeune homme lui en aurait parlé. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du tout à lire un poème d'amour dans l'enveloppe qui venait de tomber de sa poche et qui était à son nom.

Elle était restée dans le laboratoire depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé, abasourdie non seulement par sa découverte mais par tous ce que ça engendrait. La jeune femme était assise à son bureau, prostrée depuis presque une demi-heure quand Gillian, surprise de trouver son employée dans cet état, vint la voir.

 _-Ria vous allez bien ?_ Demanda la psychologue inquiète de voir sa subordonnée dans cet état. **  
** _-Oui je vais bien,_ répondit la brune en sortant de sa torpeur. _-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas et si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là._ __ **  
** _-C'est tombé de la poche d'Eli,_ avoua la jeune femme en lui tendant l'enveloppe. _-Honnêtement ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment Loker. Vous êtes assez proches et vu comment vous avez réagis la dernière fois qu'il est venu avec une fille je ne prends pas beaucoup de risque en pensant que c'est réciproque,_ supposa Gillian. **  
**_-Ça se voit tant que ça ?_ Questionna Ria en souriant devant la clairvoyance de sa patronne. **  
** _-Oh oui,_ confirma la codirectrice du groupe Lightman attendrie devant tant de fragilité. La jeune femme avait toujours su que le passé compliqué de Ria avait laissé des traces. _  
-Je n'ai jamais été très doué en ce qui concerne mes relations avec les hommes, pour plusieurs raisons. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Eli j'ai préféré me taire de peur que ça ne soit pas réciproque mais là je suis perdu._  
 _-Courez le rejoindre et lui dire ce que vous ressentez, tous se passera bien._ **_-_** _Mais si ça tournez mal ça gâcherait tout et puis de toute façon je ne connais même pas son adresse._ **  
** _-Je vous donne ça dans deux minutes ... Filez et ne vous inquiétez pas, il vous aime donc tous se passera bien,_ la rassura sa patronne en lui tendant un papier sur lequel était écrit l'adresse du jeune homme. Elle l'avait trouvé dans les dossiers du personnel. _-Merci pour tout vraiment,_ murmura la brune émue. Personne n'avait jamais été si gentil, si encourageant avec elle. Ses collègues étaient devenus une vraie famille.  
 _-De rien tout le monde a le droit au bonheur à votre tour d'en profiter._

Ria pris sa voiture et se rendit à l'adresse indiqué par Gillian. Son cœur battait la chamade elle était à la fois heureuse et vraiment très angoissé. Eli et elle, elle et Eli. Ria n'y avait jamais cru et maintenant que ça paraissait possible l'hispanique était aussi heureuse qu'effrayée. La jeune femme avait terriblement peur de souffrir et de se retrouver seule encore mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Ria arriva devant la porte de son collègue et après une courte hésitation elle sonna.

 _-Ria ça va il y a un problème ?_ Questionna Loker surpris par la présence de sa collègue à une heure si tardive. De plus elle semblait différente. Eli était définitivement intriguée.  
 _-C'est tombé de ta poche tout à l'heure, comme ça m'était adressé je l'ai lu,_ répondit Ria timidement en lui tendant l'enveloppe ainsi que le poème.  
 _-Ecoute je peux t'expliquer … enfin c'est compliqué … je … j'ai écris ça …  
-Je ne te savais pas poète,_ _c'est magnifique,_ interrompit la jeune femme en s'avançant et en refermant la porte. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi émue et lui si troublé. _-Merci … et en ce qui concerne le contenu du poème je pense chaque mot que j'ai écris et même bien plus mais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose on a qu'a tout oublié et …_

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase Ria, dans un élan de spontanéité, l'embrassa. Eli, ne réagi pas tout de suite surpris que son amie ai des sentiments pour lui mais très vite il lui rendit son baiser. Ce premier baiser était timide et tendre, ils avaient tout les deux fermés les yeux afin de profiter pleinement du moment. Quelques secondes plus tard ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent tendrement.  
 _-Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, ni pour gérer mes sentiments d'ailleurs mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est que je t'aime,_ lui murmura-t-elle amoureusement.  
- _Moi je trouve que tu te débrouille très bien,_ sourit-il le plus délicatement possible.

De son pouce le jeune homme lui caressa délicatement sa joue. Il coinça une mèche de ses long cheveux bruns derrières ses oreilles, se pencha doucement vers elle et avec sa bouche il effleura doucement les lèvres de la jolie brune. Ensuite il lui murmure « _je t'aime aussi »_ à l'oreille. Ria sourie et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Cette fois ci ce fut beaucoup plus passionné. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre la porte et leur étreinte augmenta en intensité. A un moment Eli décida qu'il était temps qu'ils se rendent dans la chambre. Les deux amants n'en sortirent, à contre cœur, que le lendemain car ils devaient se rendre au travail.

 _Le lendemain au labo du groupe Lightman, 10h._

Nos deux tourtereaux étaient en train de travailler tranquillement quand le docteur Lightman ainsi que Gillian entrèrent.

 _-Du nouveau sur l'affaire Anderson ?_ Demanda leur patron sans cérémonie. _-Oui vos soupçon sont confirmé il nous a bien menti et on a trouvé la preuve qu'il n'était pas là où il disait être au moment du meurtre,_ répondit le jeune couple d'une seule voie.

Gillian sourie, en arrivant ce matin elle s'était demandé si ses subordonnés étaient enfin ensemble. Maintenant elle savait et la jeune psychologue était ravie pour eux. Ayant sa réponse le docteur Lightman parti en informé l'agent Reynolds mais juste de sortir il se retourna et s'adressa à ses assistants.

 _-Au faite ce n'est pas trop tôt vous deux, j'ai déjà perdue 60$ à parier sur quand vous finiriez ensemble vous en avez mis du temps._

Ils sourirent et reprirent leur travail. Visiblement on ne pouvait rien cacher à un spécialiste du mensonge même pas pendant quelques minutes. La vie repris son cours pour nos détecteurs de mensonges humains et ils ne se doutaient sûrement pas qu'à peine un an plus tard une petite Rose Ava Loker viendrait perturber leur tranquillité pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents.


End file.
